


Secret Language

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, Fluff, Languages, Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas have their own secret language of looks and touches and small little smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> Cute interlude!

Sam and Castiel have developed their own silent language in the months they’ve been together, united in their brokenness under Dean’s ownership.

 

It’s mostly little touches and glances laced with meaning, flat palms versus gentle fingers, soft touches versus more urgent ones. Some are obvious, like the way two clasped hands squeezed together mean _comfort_ and _I’m here_ and _it’s alright._

 

Some are subtler. Flat, full-fingered touches mean things like _love_ and _devotion_ and _thank you._ Roaming fingers tend to be requests, _comfort me,_ _I’m scared_ or _I need you_ or _this hurts too much for me to bear alone._

 

They rarely use their eyes to communicate, but when they do, it never has any one meaning. Sometimes it means they are in agreement; other times they use smoldering glances to flirt with one another and stoke the fires of their desire.

 

Then they both have little signals that were unique to each of them. Sam taps his foot against Cas when he needs him but is too shy to ask, and Cas responds with love and affection long past the point Sam starts feeling better. And Castiel has a small little smile Sam knew means, “Right now I love you more than anyone else in the world.”

 

Dean doesn’t know what their touches and glances and taps and smiles mean. That is something they keep just for themselves with a smile and an open-palmed press.


End file.
